Chosen For Evil
by Tauria
Summary: There is a new kid in town. Chiro apparently knows him from his past. Who is he? And why does he look so much like Chiro . . .
1. Prologue: He's Back

**Tauria: **Well, I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story when I already have a whole bunch that I still need to finish, but I'm almost done with Meeting Chiro's Sister Book One, so . . . but anyway, I hope you like this one! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: He's Back<strong>

It was a dark night, and rain was gently falling over the streets of Shuggazoom City. A boy of about fourteen or fifteen was one of the few that roamed the streets. He had icy blue eyes and spiky black hair.

He avoided the puddles on the street instead of jumping into them like most teens would have. He did not speak to anyone. He was an outcast, a misfit. He had an attitude, and a temper. He was easily provoked and he had a cruel nature. He had not been seen in Shuggazoom for many years.

He walked with his head held high, taking long, powerful strides. His back was straight and he walked as if he were a prince.

_'So this is dear Shuggazoom now . . . I can see why Chiro wishes to protect it. It is much different from the one it was when we were little.'_ He approached the Robot in the heart of the city. _'Chiro . . .who is he to receive such power? Who is he to be 'Chosen'. He is too soft.'_

"Well, he is not the only one who was chosen," the boy laughed wickedly as he turned to leave. He walked back through the park, trying to get the least amount of mud on him as possible.

Inside of the Robot, Chiro awoke. He gulped and was breathing raggedly._ 'He's back . . .'_ was his only thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, that was pretty short :D But it _is _the prologue. Please leave a review?


	2. Chapter One

**Tauria: **Here's Chapter One :DD I hope you guys like it :D

**Chapter One**

Chiro was disturbed by what he had sensed the previous night. Antauri sensed that something was troubling the teen, but he said nothing. After breakfast they trained, and then Chiro went up to Antauri's room for their usual meditation.

Antauri was silent as usual. As Chiro meditated, he thought of the disturbance that he had sensed early that morning.

_'He can't be back. He left a long time ago. Two months before I joined the monkey team. There is _no_ way he's back. Right?' _

Antauri sensed Chiro was worrying about something, but he wasn't sure what. He knew that earlier he had sensed a new presence, but the presence had been quickly blocked from him before he could sense if it was good or evil.

"Chiro?"

Chiro's eyes snapped open. "Yes, Antauri?"

"I sense that there is something troubling you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Antauri. Really. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure, Chiro?"

"It was just a minor disturbance in the Power Primate last night."

"I sensed that too, but it was blocked before I could sense if it was good or evil."

Chiro nodded. "I recognized the presence," he admitted, knowing Antauri would have figured it out sooner or later.

"Is it good or evil?"

"He is neither. Last I saw him, he was both good and evil. He had the cruel nature, attitude, and temper from someone on the evil side, but he never really chose to be evil . . . and he does have some good qualities. If he knows you quite well, he is pretty nice, and he is fun to hang out with . . ."

"So this boy is someone you know?"

"Knew. He hasn't been on Shuggazoom for many years. But yeah, I knew him."

Antauri nodded. "Why does it trouble you that he is back if he was once your friend?"

"We had a bit of a falling out a few months before he left. He is a dangerous enemy to have . . ."

Antauri nodded. "Does this boy have powers?"

"Last I checked, no. But he kept a lot of secrets."

Antauri nodded. "Well, I suppose we'll find out."

Chiro nodded and the two continued meditation

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the boy they had just been discussing , was eating a veggie burger from Mr. Gakslapper's. He smiled, knowing that his presence would intrigue Antauri considering he had blocked his own presence from the psychic. He also knew that his presence would make Chiro wary. He would have to be on his best behavior. Which meant none of his usual activities, such as thieving, or pick-pocketing. He sighed. It was going to be a long day.<p>

He paid for his burger, and went to the arcade. While he was there he heard someone say that Chiro was going to be enrolling back into high school. He looked at the one who had said this. He smiled. It was the red monkey.

He headed to the high school and enrolled himself. He laughed wickedly under his breath as he walked out. _'Chiro is gonna be in for a big shock!' _He thought quietly, smirking in spite of himself.

**Tauria: **Well, I hope you liked that. It isn't very long, but here it is! Please leave a review?**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter Two

**Tauria: **Idk _why _I am posting a new chapter at six a.m, but here you go!

**Antauri: **You never went to bed last night either, did you?

**Tauria:** No. Neither did Anna.

**Anna: **La la la la la la Elmo's World!

**Antauri:** I can tell. You know that you have to get up for your sister's award ceremony, right?

**Tauria: **Yeah. We were planning to stay up all day anyway.

**Anna:** WHY THE HECK AM I HERE?

**Tauria: **I dunno. I asked if you wanted to be in this convo, you said yes, and here we are.

**Anna: **o.O -eye twitches- Do I serve a purpose here?

**Tauria: **Yeah. You make the beginning longer . . . and our convos are pretty funny :DD

**Anna: **How'd I know you'd say that? YOU ARE USING ME!

**Tauria: **Hey, I asked if you wanted in the convo. You coulda said no.

**Anna: **And you just want me to make this longer!

**Tauria: **No, I don't. I can make it longer on my own, actually.

**Anna: **o.O Its so cool I gotta robot voice!

**Tauria: **. . . well, enjoy the chapter . . .

**Chapter Two**

Chiro had been excited for school. _Had_ been. Now that he had sensed that he was back, he was almost dreading it. But there was no way that Antauri would let him skip out of going back. Not when Chiro had been the one who had decided to go back. So, Chiro sighed and got out of bed.

Compared to the warm blankets, it was freezing when he first got out of bed. He went to his closet and chose his outfit for the day; a green shirt, jeans, and his usual sneakers. He got dressed, grabbed his back pack, and went down to the table. He sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Excited?" Sprx asked.

"As ever, but I'm kinda nervous."

"Well, it _is_ your first day back since you met us that you're going to be in school."

"Good point. That's probably it," Chiro smiled at Sprx.

Chiro finished eating and it was Antauri's day to drive him to school. He hugged Antauri goodbye and then went inside the school, and too his first class.

"The elusive Chiro is back in school ladies and gentlemen!" Simon, a red-head with green eyes and pale skin, said in his best announcers voice.

"Oh, shut up, Simon," Chiro said, punching him in the arm.

Simon rubbed his arm. "Aw, Chiro! Come on, you know I missed you! You've always been like a little bro to me!"

"Simon, how am I a _little_ bro? I'm the one who's saved your butt a million times. And I'm not talking about after I joined the Hyper Force, either."

Simon stuck out his tongue.

"Well, it _is_ nice to have you back," Seth put in. "Little brother, big brother, whatever. We missed you here at school." Seth had dark brown hair, light gray eyes, and tan skin.

"Yeah. I mean, I had no one to copy from," Simon grinned.

"Well, you still don't. I am _not_ allowing you to copy from _me_, so forget it," Chiro told him.

Simon pouted. "But, _Chiro_, you wouldn't want me to fail, would you?"

"Simon, I'll tutor you, but you are _not_ copying me."

"But _Chiro_, that ain't fair! Copying is _so_ much easier!"

"_No_, Simon."

"But _Chiro_ . . ."

The teacher walked in and Simon, Chiro, and Seth fell silent.

"Good morning class-" the teacher was interrupted by a knock on the door. She answered, and let the late-comer in. It was the boy that looked like Chiro, but had icy blue eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the classroom," he said.

Chiro immediately became downcast.

"Who are you?"

"Cole Neil."

"Isn't that your last name, Chiro?" Simon whispered.

"Yeah. But I'm sure that where ever he's from it's pretty common," Chiro smiled.

Simon nodded.

_'Great. He _is_ back. This is just wonderful . . .'_

Cole was assigned a seat in the front of the class. Chiro found out that he had every class with him. This is going to be a _long_ school year . . .

**Tauria: **Well, thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

**Tauria: **I meant to thank Annime for the name for Chiro's look alike in the last chapter! So, thanks Annime! Here's chapter three! Please enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

_Cole's Point of View  
><em>

I smirked as I sat in the back of the classroom. I knew that I had unnerved Chiro greatly. I was enjoying this job. Well, aside from the fact that I had to show up at school, do my homework, do my work, be on time, and behave during class. Plus, it eliminates my after-school activities.

However, I enjoy being able to get on Chiro's nerves. I heard him tell his annoying friend that even though I shared the same last name as him, it must be common where I'm from. Ha! If only.

_Chiro's Point of View_

Cole sat in the back of the class smirking like an idiot. I wondered what was going through his head. He hadn't missed a day of school, he did his work, he did his homework, he made all A's, he behaved, and he hadn't made one ounce of trouble after-school! This was not the Cole that I remember. Could he have changed? I doubted it . . . but . . .

Why do I care anyway? He shouldn't be able to worry and unnerve me as much as he has been able to.

_Normal Point of View_

The bell rang for them to go to their next class. Cole was immediately surrounded by students. No one remembered him from when they were kids.

Simon, Seth, and Chiro headed to their next class. They all checked their schedules. Simon had Math, Seth had Language Arts, and Chiro had Science.

"Help me, Chiro. Math is my worst subject. Please, you're really good at escaping. What's the best way to ditch school?" Simon asked, bringing his hands together in a begging motion.

"Simon, I am not going to help you ditch school. Go to class. It's the first day. You'll be fine."

"But Chiro, you know how I am with Math!"

"Simon, go to class. I don't even know the best way to ditch school!"

"Chiro, don't you remember when we were kids? You _always_ knew the best way out of school. We would ditch _all_ the time!"

"Simon, that was when we were _kids_, now, we are _responsible young adults_."

"Speak for yourself," Seth said. "Simon is still the way he was when were kids, mostly. There are a few things that have changed."

Simon stuck out his tongue as they reached his class. He sadly waved goodbye.

They returned the wave.

"So, who have you got next?" Seth asked.

"Math." Chiro said.

"Me too. Simon has Science, and then Language Arts."

"I have Language Arts then too," Chiro said, glancing down at his schedule.

"Cool. Well, see ya next period," Seth said, waving as he entered his class room.

Chiro waved back and went to science. When the teacher assigned their seats, it was in alphabetical order. So far, this was the only teacher who had assigned seats on the first day.

Chiro ended up sitting next to Cole. This was the only class in which he didn't have one of his friends in. The teacher then gave them time to talk after explaining about how she would run the class, what they would be starting on, when they would get their books, and such.

"So, Chiro, I'm sure you remember me," Cole said.

"Of course, Cole. How could I forget you?"

Cole smirked. "Bet you were surprised that I was back, huh?"

"Not really. I was surprised that you were at school, but I knew you'd be back sooner or later. I mean, the bad guy never stays gone, does he? I learned that from Skeleton King."

"Hah ha. Your really funny Chiro. I'm not a bad guy. A bad _boy_, yes. But not evil. No. I want to help you and your team of monkeys."

"As if I believe that!"

"Aw, c'mon! Antauri is supposed to have taught you to see the good in people! Please Chiro? One chance?"

"We'll see what the monkey team says."

Cole grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter Four

**Tauria: **Well, here's Chapter Four! :DD I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Chiro and Cole walked back to the Robot after school that day. When they went inside, the monkeys looked confused. They hadn't known that Chiro was going to be bringing back people . . . especially not ones who looked almost exactly like him!

"Hello, Chiro. Hello . . .?" Antauri said.

"Cole."

"Hello Cole. Chiro, may I speak to you a moment? We have to discuss training."

Chiro followed Antauri into the training room.

"Who is this?" Antauri asked.

"That's Cole. He and I grew up together . . ." Chiro said, as if reciting a speech that was all to familiar.

"Is he the disturbance you sensed last night?" Antauri said bluntly.

Chiro opened his mouth as if to say something, but then changed his mind and said, "Possibly."

"What do you mean, 'possibly'?"

"I mean that he probably is, but it is possible that he wasn't. It could've been someone else," Chiro kept all doubt from entering his face. "I mean, it was a long time ago that I knew him. But . . . he needs a place to stay, and I told him it was up to you and the rest of the monkey team if he can stay or not."

Antauri nodded. "Very well. Let's go and join the others again."

They walked back in. Cole was being questioned by Otto. He didn't seem to mind much. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the attention from the the little green monkey.

Antauri stood with the others. "Chiro tells me that you need a place to stay, Cole. Is this true?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. I just got back from some traveling and I don't quite have the funds to get a place yet."

They nodded. "Well, Monkey Team, what do you think?" Antauri asked, not liking Cole very much.

"He can stay!" Otto grinned.

"Stay," Nova nodded.

"Why not?" Gibson asked.

Sprx scowled. "Up to you Antauri."

"I believe the ultimate decision lies with our leader," Antauri said as they all looked at Chiro.

"If you guys think it's okay, I don't mind," Chiro said.

They nodded and all but Antauri, Chiro, and Sprx crowded around Cole. Chiro held back a scowl, Sprx scowled openly, and Antauri kept his usual neutral face.

Cole smiled, and Chiro could've sworn he smirked back at him as Otto went to show him his room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Chiro went to Cole's room and knocked on the door.<p>

"It's open, you can come in!" Cole said as he moved his stuff in.

"So, Cole, you know how you were when we were younger?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you start acting like that while living here, I won't hesitate to stop you."

"I know you won't."

Chiro and Cole's eyes met. Cole's ice blue eyes were neutral. They showed nothing of his emotions. Chiro's sapphire eyes were the same, but they portrayed a tiny bit of anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review! **  
><strong>


	6. Chapter Five

**Tauria: **Well, it's kinda short . . . but so far almost all of the chapters are shorter then how long my chapters are usually . . . oh well. I am actually having more fun then i thought i would with this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Chiro and Cole avoided each other each day, spending as little time in the same room as possible. Even at dinner they both rushed to avoid the others company. Chiro tried his best to act as if nothing was wrong, but eventually Antauri decided to talk to him about it.

"Chiro, something is wrong between you and Cole." Antauri was straightforward, but this was only a step towards what he wanted to know.

Chiro blinked. "Uh . . . no. There is absolutely no problem." _'Why am I _still _defending him? Could it be I still . . . _respect_ him? No. I lost _all_ respect for him after what he did . . . right?' _

Antauri raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe that."

Chiro shrugged. "Well, it's the truth."

"Chiro, as a team you know we don't keep secrets."

Chiro bit his lip. "I know Antauri." _'The team has to know at some point! But . . . No. No buts. Just tell him. Antauri will understand. And you don't have to tell him _everything _just yet.' _"Antauri, there is something that I want to tell you. It's about . . . me, and Cole."

"Yes?"

"Cole and I . . . growing up, we were really close . . . right? Well . . . something happened. It's a really hazy memory for me, but it was a slip of the tongue and he didn't _mean_ to say it . . . but he did . . . and I lost all trust for him . . . this was just after I discovered the Robot and woke you guys up. Two months before I moved in and became your leader. Anyway . . . he left a few days later and we, my friends and I, never saw him again. I don't know if I can trust him now or not."

Antauri nodded listening to the boy.

"But, remembering our brotherly relationship and how close we were, I miss that. But . . . like I said . . . Can I trust him?"

"Only you can decide that for sure, Chiro."

"I know . . ."

Antauri smiled sympathetically at the boy, and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could help. All I can give you is advise: Listen to both your head and your heart, spend some time with him to determine if you can, and be careful."

"Thanks for your help, Antauri. I promise to be careful." Chiro smiled.

_'Now . . . to find Cole . . .'_

* * *

><p>Antauri had his own suspicions on both of the boys. <em>'A brotherly relationship? I think they could possibly be twins . . . I will have to talk to the others . . . and talk to some of the other citizens of Shuggazoom to find out if my suspicions are true or not . . .' <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Yep. Like i said. Lots of fun with this one. Please review! :DDD_  
><em>


	7. Chapter Six

**Tauria: **Well, I really like how much I got done in this chapter. Please enjoy and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Antauri called the others to Mr. Gakslapper's for a meeting.

"Antauri, why here? Why not the Command Center?" Sprx asked as he ate a hover-burger.

"Because I don't want Chiro or Cole to walk in on us."

Sprx nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to discuss something with all of you. Earlier today I spoke to Chiro about his and Cole's behavior towards each other," Antauri began. He explained about his and Chiro's conversation. "And now, I have suspicions that the two may possibly be twins, but why Chiro won't tell us is another story. I would also like to know exactly what happened between them. I want to speak to people who knew Chiro when he was younger, because chances are if they knew Chiro, they knew Cole. Which is another reason why I chose here."

They nodded.

"I understand where you're coming from Antauri. They look too much alike to be friends alone. They have to be related _somehow_ and since they are the same age, they have to be twins or cousins." Nova said. "But they look _way_ too much alike to be cousins in my opinion."

Otto nodded. "It would be pretty cool, for Chiro to have a biological brother."

"Yeah," Gibson agreed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find out if Antauri's right!" Nova said.

They went over to the counter.

"Mr. Gakslapper, we have some questions about Chiro," Antauri said. "Do you mind answering all that you are able?"

"Of course not Antauri! It's time for my lunch break anyway." Mr. Gakslapper came out of his store and sat at one of the tables with a hover-burger.

The monkeys sat down at the table with him, their hover-burgers in hand.

"What was Chiro like when he was younger?" Antauri asked.

Mr. Gakslapper blinked. "Well, much the same way he is now. He was always concerned with everyone's safety but his. But he was a very timid child, and not the out-going one he is now. He followed others instead of lead, but that was do to his best friend I believe. His best friend was very bossy, very out-going and not the well-behaved boy Chiro is, and was. Chiro went everywhere with him, and looked up to him. Now, his best friend did not always take Chiro everywhere he went. He took him to some of the places he went, but if he was going to get in trouble, he left Chiro and the others behind. Some people who knew him said this was to protect the others, others said he wanted the glory to himself. Some even said that perhaps he wanted to surprise the others with things that he had taken, and he did not want them to know that they were stolen. But then when they turned nine, ten years old, he began to take Chiro and the others with him. Although Chiro did not approve, so eager was he to please the 'leader' of their little group, he followed him blindly. Then, one night, something happened between the leader and the rest of the group. Some of the group stayed with him, whereas others stayed with Chiro."

"Who was Chiro's best friend?" Otto asked.

"His name was Cole, and not only was Cole his best friend, but his twin brother as well. The night that the group split was especially hard on Chiro. His brother, his best friend, had not only betrayed him, his twin, but he had done it in a way that they had all followed him blindly, believing that he was actually doing good."

Antauri blinked. "Does anyone know what was said?"

"Only Cole and Chiro. Even the other kids didn't know. It was in whispered words. Chiro was second in command, and they were discussing what it is that they were doing that night."

Antauri nodded. _'The poor child.' _"Were there any charges against them?"

"All charges were dropped for those who stayed with Chiro. They had no knowledge of what he was doing. Those that stayed were told what was going on, and they chose to stay with him."

Antauri nodded again. "What happened to those who stayed with Cole?"

"We don't know. They left shortly after the incident."

Antauri nodded. "Thank you Mr. Gakslapper. Your information is very helpful. See, Cole is back and staying with us. Chiro wishes to once again become friends with him, but he is not sure if he can trust him. Cole claims to have changed, and want to help us."

Mr. Gakslapper nodded, listening.

"I would like to know what type of friends they were."

"Well, Chiro and Cole were almost always together. They often laughed and talked together. Up until about nine, ten years old when they joined Cole in what it was he was doing, Chiro and Cole shared many adventures together. It was all harmless fun. They shared thoughts and feelings. They did many things together."

Antauri nodded. "What was it that Cole was doing?"

"No one but the two of them knows. It was random thieving of things that seemed to have no purpose together . . . but Cole was a bit of a genius."

Antauri nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Gakslapper."

"Your welcome. I'm going to get back to work now." He went back behind the counter, and began to make more burgers.

Antauri and the rest of the monkey team sat in silence, considering all that they had learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you liked that! O . . . and ANNIME YOU WERE RIGHT! Sorry, felt like doing that :DD anyways, please review!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Tauria: **Well, here it is! Chapter Seven! I hope you like it! I really am having way more fun with this then I thought I would! :DDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

While the Monkey Team was with Mr. Gakslapper, Chiro had found Cole.

"Hey," Chiro said.

He startled Cole and made him jump. Cole turned to him. "Don't scare me like that! But, hi."

Chiro grinned. "Sorry. I was wondering if you wanna hang out."

"Sure. Why not?" Cole said, a little surprised that Chiro was asking.

"Uh . . . what do you want to do?" Chiro asked, not knowing what Cole liked to do anymore.

"Well . . . How about video games? We used to play those all the time."

"Okay," Chiro agreed.

"Sounds fun . . .let's see what you got! And I don't mean in games," Cole grinned.

"You are _so_ on!"

"Bring it!"

"It is already brought!"

It was light banter, very much like they had done when they were younger.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go!"

Chiro nodded and they went down to the Command Center and started up a video game. The two boys began to play.

Cole and Chiro were very competitive, but by the end of the game, neither was able to beat the other and they were rolling on the floor laughing at one another. It was quite a sight to see as the monkey team walked in on it. They grinned up at the monkey team. This was the first true smile that Cole had shown in a long while. He looked _very_ similar to Chiro when he smiled. The Monkey Team could see the similarities very well. They had agreed not to tell the two that they knew the two of them were twins. They wanted to see if the boys would tell them themselves.

"Hey, guys," Chiro grinned. "We were playing a video game . . . and well, we just kinda ended up like this after we realized our own competitiveness against each other."

The monkey team smiled.

"Ooh! Can I play?" Otto asked.

"Me too!" Sprx said.

"Count me in!" Nova said.

They boys nodded and the three joined them. They played for a while, until supper, where the boys laughed and joked, and reminisced good memories they had shared.

The monkey team was amazed that just in a day they could be such good friends.

_'It reminds me of any two siblings after a fight,' _Antauri thought.

_'Aw! They're getting along now!' _Otto thought, happy for Chiro, and Cole, no matter what he may have done in the past.

_'I'm glad they made up,'_ Nova thought.

_'Hm . . . amazing . . . they can't stand to be in the same room one moment, and then the next they are best friends again . . .' _Gibson thought.

_'This is different . . . I don't like Cole. He seems off to me . . . but the Kid's happy . . . right?' _Sprx thought.

_'Maybe he has changed . . . maybe he does want to help . . .'_ Chiro thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go! I hope that you liked that one! :DDDDDD Oh, and my friend Anna? If you read Meeting Chiro's Sister, or Vacation, and then in one of the previous chapters she starred in the author's note. Anyway, she has a story up. It is about Everlost and it is really good. If you've read the book, (or even if you haven't, she's gonna explain what you need to know) then I suggest you go check it out! :DDD Please leave a review! :DDD


	9. Chapter Eight

**Tauria: **I know, another short chapter . . . but I didn't wanna give too much away . . . and I wanted to develop Cole as more of a person, rather then the two-dimensional character he was. I hope that this chapter portrays how . . . uh, I guess confused would work? . . . confused he was . . . I also wanted to portray some of Chiro and his past . . . I'll go more into detail on memories and stuff in l8r chapters . . . and thank you those who have reviewed! It is very much appreciated . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Cole's P.o.V_

_I have been living within the Robot for a while now. Chiro and I are getting along well. I am close to accomplishing my mission . . . but I believe that Sprx and Antauri may be suspicious of me. I need some way to prove to them that I am on their side. _

Cole sent the message to his master. He took a deep breath. Everything was different here.

_'Is it wrong that I almost do not want to do my job? Is it a crime that perhaps . . . I still love my brother? Is it . . .? I am lost . . . I don't know what to do anymore . . . this job started out as something easy . . . simple . . . I lead him once before . . . but now . . . he has had much training . . . much experience with evil . . . such maturing for the boy I once knew . . . There are things I do not understand no matter how hard I try . . . and that is the devotion that Chiro has for good . . . how can it be that twins who look so much alike on the outside be so different where it counts . . . I long ago shattered all the good left within me . . . . could it be that Chiro has done the same with his bad side? I highly doubt it . . . but who am I to judge? Who am I to criticize what he has done? I may be his twin, but I am not . . . and never will be Chiro.' _Cole thought, laying back on his bed. _'People . . . well, monkeys, are so nice here it is almost scary . . . It kinda makes me wanna stay . . . But I must return to my master one day . . . . ._' Cole fell asleep.

_Chiro's P.o.V_

_'Wow . . .I forgot how much fun Cole could be when he wasn't being a jerk . . . I think the monkey team is getting suspicious that we are twins . . . but how can I tell them? How can I tell them about how Cole was my twin after what he planned to do? I suppose I should just remember the good memories . . . like when we were eight, and I shoved ice cream in his face . . . and he poured ice cream soup down my shirt . . . and we just made an all-around mess . . . or all the time we spent at the park playing hide and seek . . . or when we'd play video games together . . . or build things together . . . or paint together . . . or sketch . . . or play music . . . yeah, those are the days that I miss . . . maybe we can get that back . . . maybe we can be those kids we were then . . . maybe . . . just maybe . . .' _Chiro smiled, laying his head back on his pillows. _'Maybe . . . maybe.' _He yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Okay, I hope that made some progress on character development . . . and I hope that you liked that! I also hope that the next chapter will be longer and have more action in it then this one . . . :DD

**Cole: **Oh, shut up. Can we just get to the good parts already! Blah, blah, blah! I'm doing my job! Now, let's get to my favorite parts! Come _on_, lady!

**Tauria: **Who invited you here? Huh? Now, I'm trying to space out the story . . . drag out things and stuff . . . so shush!

**Cole: **I invited myself . . . and besides YOU PUT ME IN THE DARN STORY!

**Tauria: **Yeah, I did. So what. Now be nice.

**Chiro: **That is a physical immpossibility for Cole!

**Cole: **IT IS NOT, DARN IT CHIRO! DANG I WISH TAURIA WOULD LET ME CUSS!

**Tauria: **Not in a million years, Cole. Now . . . if you and Chiro would send us off?

**Cole and Chiro: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter Nine

**Tauria: **Okay, here is chapter nine! :DD I hope you like it! I hope this kinda helps out Cole's character and-

**Cole: **Shut up and get on with it! This is one of the good parts! Just hurry up and let'em get to it already!

**Chiro: **Cole, be patient. Tauria is talking!

**Cole: **You shut up, Chiro. I wanna get to the good part!

**Tauria: **Then do the disclaimer already!

**Cole: **You mean that thing you keep forgetting to put?

**Tauria: **Shut up Cole and just do it alread. -_-

**Cole and Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT or anything else belonging to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine <strong>

Chiro awoke the next morning feeling a little more guilty for not telling the Monkey Team everything. He rolled out of bed. It was Saturday morning. He went downstairs to help Antauri cook breakfast. As they cooked, Antauri sensed that Chiro was troubled.

"Are you alright, Chiro? You seem troubled."

Chiro looked at Antauri. He couldn't keep secrets from Antauri. It was impossible. "Yeah . . . I wanted to tell you . . . Cole and I are twins . . ."

Antauri nodded. "I suspected that it was so. You look too much alike. And . . . the team and I went to Mr. Gakslapper and questioned him. He told us about how you and Cole were very close as children, until you were about nine, ten years old. Then, he told us about how Cole had had some sort of a slip of the tongue that had caused the two of you to have a falling out. He said that no one but the two of you know exactly what was said, or why it caused the group to split. He also mentioned about how Cole would steal random stuff that made no sense together, but that he always had been a bit of a genius."

"Well, see, there was Cole, Simon, Seth, Courtney, Alice, Mike, Michelle, Ella, Jason, Cody, Jack, Beth, and I in our group that night, so all in all 13 people. Some of us joked that we were unlucky because of this. Each of us was . . . unique . . . in our own way . . . Cole and I were the only two without powers that we knew of. Cole's 'random stuff' that he stole, was to build a machine that could give us powers. He never told us that either. But what he slipped up on was we were talking about that night's plan and . . ." Chiro 's eyes faded a bit as he remembered.

_It was dark, and quiet. There was a new moon, and tons of stars. Chiro looked up at the stars, longing to one day travel them and combat evil. _

"_Chiro! Come on! Quit daydreaming, and let's go already!" Cole hissed. _

"_Okay, okay," Chiro whispered. _

_Thirteen kids snuck through the outskirts of Shuggazoom, not knowing the plan that Cole had, not knowing what they were doing, not knowing much about their leader, at all. _

_Cole pulled Chiro to the side when he stopped the group as they approached Shuggazoom. "Chiro, this job is different. I need every single one of the thirteen of our main group with me, as you can tell." _

"_Why? What are we doing?" _

"_We are getting the last part for my machine. Then . . . I will be able to suck all the other's powers away . . . and I will be the-" he stopped, realizing that he was ranting out loud. _

_Chiro's eyes widened. "You . . . you can't do that! If you do that then the people will be defenseless against any evil that arises!" _

"_Chiro, Chiro, Chiro. I always knew that this day would come. You do not understand what true evil is . . . and you never will!" Cole said. _

"_We will _not _help you build this machine!" Chiro said. He turned to the others, and then the rest of the group that had followed behind secretly. _

"The other kids didn't understand what was going on . . . they didn't know why I was betraying their leader. So, the ones that trusted me the most, came with me, and then the ones that trusted Cole the most followed him." Chiro whispered, coming back to reality.

Antauri nodded. "I understand. Cole and Mandarin are quite similar in nature."

Chiro nodded. They cooked in silence.

Antauri considered what Chiro had just told him. _'I can see where he would be unsure if Cole were lying or not . . . and whether or not he could trust him . . .' _

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there. That clears some stuff up . . . and it is pretty good for an on the spot story that I had no idea about until I wrote this.

**Cole: **See? _This_ is why _I-_

**Chiro: **_We._

**Cole: **Am-

**Chiro: **Are.

**Cole: **Here. QUIT INTERRUPTING ME CHIRO!

**Chiro: -**snicker-

**Tauria: **BOYS!

**Cole and Chiro: **-sweatdrop-

**Tauria: **I swear the two of you are going to drive me insane. NOW SEND US OFF AND BEHAVE!

**Cole and Chiro: **-quietly- yes ma'am. -louder- Please review! _**  
><strong>_


	11. Chapter Ten

**Tauria: **Wow . . . another chapter . . . already?

**Cole: **WOW you type fast . . . _I _could barely keep up with me . . .

**Chiro:** Same here . . . .

**Tauria: **Shush. Anyways, THANK YOU ANNIME FOR THE AWESOME IDEA OF CHIRO . . . AND A FRYING PAN :DDD

**Cole and Chiro: **She doesn't own SRMT or anything else belonging to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Chiro and Antauri were still cooking when Cole entered the kitchen. He grinned and snuck up behind Chiro. "What'cha cooking?" He asked, tapping on his shoulder.

Chiro jumped and whacked his twin in the head with the frying pan he was holding. When he realized that it had been Cole, and that he had just knocked him out, he grinned sheepishly. "Whoops . . . didn't mean to do that," he rubbed the back of his head.

Antauri chucked a little. "Chiro, you must be a little more careful. This just goes to show . . . you need to stay alert."

Chiro nodded. "Yup! Now, what do we do about Cole?"

"Well, we'll call Gibson in to make sure you didn't hurt him to badly."

Chiro nodded again. "Right." He exited the kitchen and brought back Gibson. Gibson went over to Cole's limp form and checked it over.

"Well, the good news is, he isn't bruised. The bad news is he may wake up with a slight headache."

"Nah . . . his skull is too tough," Chiro grinned.

Cole regained consciousness.

"It is not! If you want the twin with the thick skull, then your gonna wanna look at the the younger one!" Cole teased Chiro.

"Nu-huh! I bet you don't even have a headache!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Cole retorted.

Chiro stuck out his tongue. "I _will _hit you with this again!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Chiro playfully swung it and gently hit Cole in the head.

Cole laughed and picked up another frying pan. The two began to sword fight with frying pans. Gibson and Antauri chuckle at the two's behavior. Sprx, Nova, and Otto came in to see what all the noise was about and nearly fell over laughing.

The boys continued fighting, but neither one until Antauri stopped them.

"Shoo," he said playfully. "Go somewhere else and play. I'm cooking."

They laughed as he shooed them all out the door.

_'Maybe living here isn't so bad after all . . . not only do I get all that I dream of from my master by the time this is done, _but_ I get to have fun and spend time with brother in the meantime,' _Cole thought.

He and Chiro headed over to the Command Center, where they talked. They reminisced old memories and discussed old projects the two had done together, and future ones they would possibly complete. They also remembered old art projects and all of the fun they had had together when they were younger.

_'Do I really wanna complete this job . . . and lose all of this? I suppose only time will tell,'_ Cole thought.

_'Maybe . . . maybe I really _can_ trust him . . . but only time will tell.' _Chiro thought as Antauri called them in for breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well this one _is _pretty short . . .

**Cole: **Well . . . it isn't my favorite.

**Chiro: -**is holding frying pan- Good. You're being nice. Now I won't have to hit you with this.

**Cole: **Uh-huh . . .

**Tauria: **Oh, just send us off already.

**Cole and Chiro: **Please review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Tauria: **Well, here is chapter eleven!

**Cole: **Yeah, yeah. Can we get to the good part of the book? Please?

**Chiro: **Shut up Cole. It _is _at a good part and you know it.

**Cole: **How about a part where I'm not a 'good boy'?

**Chiro: **You know, I _still _this frying pan.

**Cole: **-Takes pan- No you don't/

**Chiro: **I'll be right back. -goes to Anna- Can I borrow your crowbar?

**Anna: **o.O Its _mine_ . . .

**Chiro: **But I wanna beat the crap outta Cole with it because he stole my frying pan! _Please_?

**Anna: **Hm . . . -Anna runs and steals frying pan and hits both boys upside the head with it- Now this is mine too.

**Tauria: **YAY! The boys are knocked out! Well, enjoy the chapter, they should be up when it's over! :DD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

Chiro and Cole had been getting along extraordinarily well over the past few days. They had played video games together, they often had sword fights with a frying pan together, and the table, the two would fight with forks or spoons until Antauri told them to quit. Cole and Chiro sat on the shoulder of the Robot one morning as the sun was rising.

"Do you get up at this time everyday?" Cole asked Chiro, who was laying down, legs dangling off the edge. Cole was sitting up straight, legs dangling off the edge.

"No. Well, sometimes. But not usually. Sometimes I'll go out here and watch the sunrise with Antauri, or I'll just sit out here by myself, or I'll get up and wait until Antauri comes and gets me for breakfast, or I'll go down to the kitchen and help Antauri out or something," Chiro said. "But most of the time I sleep until Antauri comes to get me."

"Oh . . . well, is it hard . . . living with monkeys?"

"No, not really. They may be monkeys but they're almost just like people. Except appearances and maybe a few other things . . . they're just like us."

Cole nodded. "What about Antauri? He seems kinda different then the rest."

"Antauri is the teams psychic. He is the best with the Power Primate." Chiro said.

"But what about in appearances and stuff. He's different there too."

"Well, when I was fighting the Skeleton King to keep him from raising the Dark One Worm, I had left the monkeys behind because they had been knocked out by Formless, and the Power Primate was supposedly down. I was about to lose, when Antauri comes. He hid under this giant bridge thing and then Skeleton King used me to draw him out. Then, he used the Power Primate and fought him. Then we had to fight Mandarin and he stabbed Antauri in the back of the head weakening him. Then, I had to fight Skeleton King and I threw him into the egg, and then, the others came and as they were about to help us, Antauri sacrificed himself to the egg. He inadvertently turned me into a monkey when giving me part of his soul, and giving the Robot the other part. We closed the egg, cutting the Worm in half. Then I went and rebuilt Antauri putting his soul into another body." (A/N it's been a while since I watched that episode, so if I got anything wrong, then I'm sorry.)

Cole's eyes widened. "Whoa . . . Wow . . . that's something you don't hear everyday."

Chiro chuckled. "I guess, but all in a days work for the hyper force. And of course it turned out that we didn't kill the Worm, and then we had to track it across the cosmos to kill it, but that's another story."

Cole shook his head. "Once again . . . Whoa."

Chiro laughed. "Eh, it's not a big deal."

"Well, I wanna hear about tracking the Worm and all your other adventures."

Chiro smiled and told him everything, starting at the beginning. Cole listened, wide-eyed. _'My brother is better then I expected . . . I did not know about all of this . . . But I can still fight him . . . I think . . . ' _

Chiro finished his tale.

"And you said it wasn't hard, living with monkeys. I'd call that hard."

Chiro shrugged. "Well, I don't. After a while, you just get used to it."

Cole shook his head. "Bro, you've gotten tougher then that whiny little kid I remember."

"I wasn't whiny!"

"Oh yeah . . . that was Simon. You were the day dreamy kid."

"I was not!"

"Yeah, you were. I mean what do you call staring up at the stars at night and telling the other kids about how much you wanted to be a super hero and travel the cosmos?"

"I was not a day dreamy kid. I was a kid with goals, okay?"

Cole laughed. "Okay, Chiro."

Chiro stuck out his tongue. The alarm went off. Chiro stood up and activated hyper mode.

Cole blinked. Not what he had expected for Chiro's fighting form.

"Come on! Let's go!" They went inside. "What are we up against, team?"

"An army of Skeleton King's soldiers." (A/N I call them soldiers because I don't know what you would call Skeleton King's new soldiers you see on the last episode)

Chiro nodded. "The Robot, or the old-fashioned way?"

"We haven't had an old-fashioned fight in forever," Nova said.

"Okay then. Hyper Force, Go!" They exited the Robot, after giving Cole a jet pack and asking him if he could fight, to which he answered yes.

They went to the army and began to fight, Antauri, Chiro, and Sprx watching Cole out of the corner of his eyes.

Sprx and Antauri were watching him because they still weren't sure if they could trust him or not. Chiro watched him because he didn't quite trust him yet, and because he wanted to make sure nothing happened to his brother.

They defeated the Formless, none of them were injured, but then, a larger Formless tried to attack Chiro. Cole jumped and tackled him to the ground, saving his life. Antauri and Sprx killed the Formless.

"Thanks Cole," Chiro smiled.

"You're welcome Chiro."

Antauri and Sprx were still suspicious.

"Thank you for saving him Cole. Are you alright?" Antauri said.

"Your welcome, Antauri. I'm fine, thanks."

Antauri nodded. Something was off about Cole . . . but what?

* * *

><p><strong>Cole and Chiro: <strong>WHY THE HECK DID YOU KNOCK US OUT!

**Anna: **Because, I am now the Goddess of this authors note.

**Tauria: **No. That is still me. I write the story, and it is MY author's note .. . .

**Cole: **I would rather have Tauria.

**Tauria: **On second thought, Anna is the goddess.

**Cole: **-sweatdrop-

**Anna: **YES! I now own the authors note, a crowbar, a frying pan, a grenade launcher, _and _a flame thrower. NOW EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND LISTEN TO ME! 1.) Why am I here again? I ain't in this story o.O and 2.) Chiro, Cole, GIVE ME A GIANT COOKIE!

**Tauria: **You're here because Chiro wanted ur crowbar to beat the crap outta Cole with it.

**Cole: **NEVER! -grabs another frying pan and hits both Anna and Chiro with it-

**Tauria: **-takes pan and hits Cole-

**Anna: **Hm . . . -Anna whacks Cole with crowbar- DON'T HIT ME OR YOU SHALL FACE THE WRATH OF MY TALKING SQUIRRELS AND NINJA PENGUINS! o.O

**Cole: **Sorry Anna . . . but I already gotta live with talking goody-two shoes monkeys . . . oh, and Chiro

**Chiro: **-hits Cole with a random giant gear-

**Anna: **HEY! No hitting! -Hits Chiro with frying pan- Only I can! You can't now GIVE ME A FREAKING GIANT COOKIE!

**Tauria: **Would you just send us off? Anna, u'll get ur giant cookie!

**Cole and Chiro: **Please review!

**Anna: **No, no. They did it wrong. Review . . . or DIE! x.X

**Cole: **OH! I LIKE THAT ONE!

**Chiro: **You would.

**Cole: **Shut up Chiro!

**Anna: **You can't use it! I will sue you! Unless you give me credit, then its okay. Now I'm gonna go and hang out with Addison and Elisa.

**Cole: **Okay . . . . can I say: REVIEW . . . . OR I WILL KILL YOU?

**Anna: **If you give me a hug and promise to make Chiro miserable.

**Cole: **-_- Okay . . . -gives hug- And making Chiro miserable is no problem! That's what I'm waiting for, but Tauria won't hurry up and get to that chapter!

**Tauria: **Cole, shut up. I will get there when I get there and for all u know that is the next chapter.

**Cole: **IS IT!

**Anna: **I dunno but I got hugged! I love hugs ^.^ now I must go get dressed and hang out with the dead.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Tauria: **Well, here is chapter twelve!

**Cole: **I love this chapter.

**Chiro: **I love that I get to yell at you.

**Cole: **-scowls-

**Tauria: **-smiles fake sweetly- Boys, the disclaimer?

**Cole and Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMTHFG or anything else belonging to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

"COLE!" Chiro yelled.

"Yes, brother dear?"

"WHY?"

"Why what? I have no idea _what_ you are speaking of."

"YES YOU DO! _WHY _IS MY SHOWER SPITTING WORMS AND MUD INSTEAD OF WATER?"

"Oh, _that_." Cole snickered. "Yeah, that was me."

"I KNOW! BUT WHY?"

"It's part of my job as your older twin."

Chiro came downstairs and growled at him.

"Oh, come on Chiro. You gotta admit . . . it was funny."

Chiro sighed. "Yeah, but you know what's funnier?"

"What?"

Chiro dragged Cole to Chiro's shower and turned it on, so it splattered worms and mud all over him. "That."

Cole pulled him in too and the two began to try to push one another under the splatter of worms and mud until Antauri came in and stopped it. Otto fixed the shower.

Several weeks passed and over these few weeks, Cole and Chiro pulled many pranks over one another, and Skeleton King was more active then he had been in a while. There were several assassination attempts on the monkey team, Chiro, and even Cole. Antauri and Sprx had still not found anything to support their evidence that Cole wasn't whom he seemed.

One night, everyone was peacefully sleeping. A figure crept through the shadows in one of the rooms, and kidnapped the one sleeping inside of it.

Another one crept in after the other one left, and awoke one of the members. "Awaken. It is time for Plan B."

"Yes sir."

"You are ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

The figure left and the member went back to sleeping, smirking a little bit.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone awoke and came downstairs . . . well, everyone but Cole. Antauri stood and went to check Cole's room. It was as if it was never used. There were no personal items that had once been there. It was as if Cole had never been there. The bed he had used was perfectly made . . . there was nothing. As if Cole did not exist.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go. There is chapter twelve.

**Cole: **I still love this chapter . . .

**Chiro: **YOU DISAPPEARED!

**Cole: **YEAH, BUT I KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!

**Chiro: **What?

**Tauria: **-whispers in ear-

**Chiro: **I hate this chapter.

**Cole: **-grins-

**Tauria: **Boys . . .

**Cole and Chiro: **Review please!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Tauria: **Here is chapter Thirteen! :DD

**Cole: **Ah, finally the interesting chapters!

**Chiro: **. . . .

**Tauria: **What?

**Chiro: **I am not commenting. At all.

**Cole: **You know that you will want to comment at the end of this chapter!

**Tauria: **Boys, please just do the disclaimer?

**Cole and Chiro: **Tauria owns nothing that belongs to someone else!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

The monkey team and Chiro checked all over Shuggazoom for Cole, but no one remembered him. It seemed as if the monkey team had _dreamed _Cole. Not even Mr. Gakslapper remembered him.

"You guys are crazy. I don't have a twin," Chiro said, shaking his head. "I think you guys are delusional or something."

The monkeys exchanged glances. "You're right Chiro. We must have dreamed him or something," Antauri said. The others followed his lead.

"Yeah . . . I mean with all of the stress that's been going on, we must be having crazy dreams," Sprx said.

"Yes, I concur Sprx." Gibson nodded.

"Yeah. It has _got _to be stress," Nova said, laughing a little.

"Yeah! What they said!" Otto said, trying to lighten the mood so they wouldn't be caught in their lie.

Chiro laughed. "Wow Otto, Let's go."

They went back to the Robot. Three weeks with no sign of Cole, and then they were attacked. The team went to combat it and Chiro had to enter hyper mode.

"Uh . . . well, see I tried to train today and my hyper mode hasn't been working . . . " he said.

Antauri was immediately suspicious. "Well, why don't you try to enter it now?"

Chiro laughed a little nervously and did so. Nothing happened. "See Antauri? Nothing."

Antauri was even more suspicious then he had been before. "Very well." They went to their posts in the Robot and began to fight it. Then, it spat soldiers, and the soldiers were able to enter the Robot. They kidnapped each of the team.

* * *

><p>When the team awoke they were in the Citadel of Bone, and all alone.<p>

"Chiro, are you alright?" Antauri asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Antauri."

"Good."

Skeleton King himself came to their cell. "Hello Hyper Force." He levitated them into the air and had them follow him to where everyone but Chiro was chained to the wall. "You have done well," he said to Chiro.

The monkey team gasped. Was _Chiro_ the evil twin?

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go.

**Chiro: **. . . .

**Tauria: **you just don't want Cole to know you wanna comment.

**Chiro: **-nods- Cole's an idiot.

**Cole: **I AM NOT! I AM A GENIUS!

**Chiro: **Yes. Yes you are.

**Cole: **Thank you.

**Chiro: **-smirks- You are a genius of being an idiot.

**Cole: **CHIRO-

**Tauria: **JUST SEND US OFF

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Tauria:** Well, here is Chapter Fourteen! :DDD

**Cole: **I am _loving _these parts of the story.

**Chiro: **I just like what I say to you . . . oh, and my thought of course.

**Cole: **I bet you do . . . .

**Tauria: **Boys, the disclaimer?

**Cole and Chiro: **Tauria does not own SRMT or anything else that belongs to someone else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Then, Chiro grinned and said, "Thank you, master." Then he took out his contacts to reveal icy blue eyes. Skeleton King snapped his fingers and Mandarin brought out Chiro.

The monkey team was shocked. Cole had pretended to be Chiro? They had felt that something was off with 'Chiro', but this was not what they had expected.

The real Chiro glared at Cole. Cole smirked back at him. "I told you that you would never know true evil."

"Cole," Skeleton King said, "show them."

Cole smirked even more and activated _his_ hyper mode. His looked like Chiro's, but where Chiro's had orange, his had a dark purple.

Chiro blinked. "You have powers?"

"Yeah. Cool huh? I discovered them shortly after you discovered you had yours," Cole grinned.

Chiro growled.

"Ah, bro, don't be so judgmental!"

"You work for Skeleton King. That's all I need to know."

Cole shook his head. "Little bro, you and I are very different. This is just _one_ of our _many_ differences. I chose evil long ago, and you chose good."

Chiro scowled more. "That's right. And there is something that you should know about being evil: Good _always _wins."

Cole shook his head. "Chiro, this is _reality_ and in _reality_ evil _does_ win. And more then you'd think. I mean, right now, evil has won. No one in Shuggazoom remembers me. They think that _I _am _you_. All I have to do is tell them that the monkey team died when we were captured and then, I am the sole protector."

Chiro growled again. "And you will leave them defenseless for Skeleton King to take!"

"See? You aren't as naive as you seem."

_'Cole is the same as ever. Bossy, arrogant, and stupid. I don't know _why_ I even _thought _that I could trust him again!' _Chiro growled for the third time since he'd been brought into the room. "I'm not the naive twin."

Cole rolled his eyes. "I'm done speaking to you. I have a job to do." Cole bowed to Skeleton King and replaced his contacts. Then, he left.

Chiro and the monkey team were put in a cell and left there. Mandarin guarded it carefully.

"We have to get out of here! We can't let Cole destroy Shuggazoom!" Chiro said, punching the wall.

"Chiro, there is no way we can get out of here!" Nova said.

"But we have too! Antauri can you phase (or faze) through?"

Antauri closed his eyes and tried. "It's no use Chiro. My powers are blocked here."

Chiro sighed and sat down. "We gotta figure out some way . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

**Cole: **I DID!

**Chiro: **I didn't

**Tauria: **I know, Chiro.

**Cole: **He doesn't like it because he _lost_.

**Chiro: **I DIDN'T LOSE! THIS IS JUST A TEMPORARY SETBACK!

**Cole: **-smirks- Uh-huh, sure

**Tauria: **Boys, just send us off.

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Tauria: **Okay, this one is SUPER SHORT, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter (hopefully)

**Cole: **She has this thing where she doesn't like ending her stuff on an odd chapter.

**Chiro: **-nods- Doing that with MCS made her kinda mad

**Tauria: **How bout instead of telling them one of my pet peeves, you do the disclaimer?

**Cole and Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT or anything else that belongs to someone else

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_Cole's P.o.V_

I got back to the city and told the citizens that the monkey team had been killed while we were captured. I almost laughed aloud at the looks on their shocked faces, but I had to keep acting like Chiro would which is: sad.

After a few weeks of hoping, the city gave up on the monkey team ever coming back. It was only a matter of time before Skeleton King would preform his final strike and I can finally quit acting like Chiro! I am looking forward to this.

_Chiro's P.o.V_

I sat within the cell, trying to think of a way out. I pace back and forth, thinking. That's all that I have been doing; thinking and ranting aloud. I have to stop my brother . . . somehow . . . but how, is the question. Each day we try my ideas, each day they fail. I feel as if all that I am doing is going round and round in a circle.

One more idea . . . one last hope . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Like I said SUPER SHORT, and nothing really happens.

**Cole and Chiro: **But like WE said, she doesn't like ending her stuff on an odd number of chapters . . .

**Cole: **You know what I don't get? TECHNICALLY this is Chapter SIXTEEN which is an EVEN numbered chapter.

**Chiro: **It's the name of the chapter . . . CHAPTER FIIFTEEN and that bugs her. . .

**Cole: **Oh.

**Chiro: **Yeah. -mutters- idiot

**Cole: **I HEARD THAT!

**Chiro: **That was the idea!

**Tauria: **-mutters- and there went there 'getting along' streak . . . -louder- YOU TWO NEED TO QUIT ARGUING AND TALKING ABOUT MY PET PEEVES AND GET ON TO SENDING US OFF!

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave a review?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Tauria: **Okay, here is chapter sixteen! Oh, and I would like to thank Annime for mentioning my story in hers, and I suggest that you read her stories! They're really good! :DD

**Cole: **Well, are you going to end it on Chapter Seventeen?

**Tauria: **You'll see.

**Cole: **As a character, I have a right to know.

**Tauria: **As the author, I have two things to say. 1. I don't know if I am or not. 2. As the author I have a right to not tell you.

**Cole: **BUT I WANNA KNOW!

**Tauria: **JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Cole: **GOSH you're irritable . . but: Tauria owns nothing but me and the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen <strong>

Cole was smiling triumphantly as he wandered through the Robot he now considered his. He smiled at his new surroundings. It had taken hard work to get here. He had needed to pretend that he was on the good side. He had needed to act as if he really cared. He had needed to act as if he wanted to protect Shuggazoom City. He had needed to act as if Skeleton King was his enemy, as if he hated him, as if he wanted to destroy him.

But, by the end, the thing was, he kind of did. He actually kind of cared about the citizens of Shuggazoom and the rest of the Universe . . . He really actually didn't want to follow out Skeleton King's orders. He really kind of wanted to protect Shuggazoom, and the rest of the universe. He really kind of wanted to be on the good side.

Cole shook his head. _'Nonsense. The Monkey Team has corrupted your way of thinking. Think about what you will get if Skeleton King wins.' _He closed his eyes to think, and all he could see was the end result of Skeleton King's plan. The destruction of Shuggazoom and all other life in the universe. The result of his betrayal of the Monkey Team and Chiro. The result of all that he had done.

Cole took a deep breath and sighed. He laid back in his bed. _'Tomorrow, I won't have to worry anymore. Tomorrow, it's over. No more pretending to be Chiro, no more pretending at all. I can show my true power.' _

Cole fell asleep. The next morning he awoke bright and early. He ate and then went out into Shuggazoom. Soon, Skeleton King came with his army and stood before Shuggazoom City. The citizens looked to 'Chiro' to help, but instead of helping them, he bowed before Skeleton King, relieved that he could finally stop pretending to be something that he was, and is, not.

_'Did Chiro betray us? Is he responsible for the Monkey Team's death?' _All of the Shuggazoomians thought and whispered this worriedly. Wanting to be reassured that it wasn't true.

Cole, or 'Chiro', smirked, and then took out his contacts and activated his hyper mode, and turned to the citizens, standing by Skeleton King's side, looking out at the citizens with his ice blue eyes.

"Welcome, to your rightful place, Cole."

"Thank you, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go. Kind of short, but there it is.

**Cole: **YES! NO MORE PRETENDING! But _why_ was I rethinking stuff?

**Chiro: **Because Tauria said you were . . . . but what I wanna know is what is happening with me!

**Tauria: **Next chapter you'll find out, Chiro.

**Cole: **. . . is that a good thing?

**Chiro: **-mutters- idiot. -louder- I don't know Cole.

**Cole: **I HEARD THAT!

**Tauria: **Shut up Cole. You and Chiro, send us off, _now_.

**Cole: **-mutters- see? Irritable!

**Chiro:** -hits in the back of head-Let's just do what Tauria said!

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Tauria: **Well, here is Chapter Seventeen :DD

**Cole: **Yes!

**Chiro: **Why are you so excited?

**Cole: **I dunno. I felt like it.

**Chiro: **Weirdo

**Tauria: **Boys, get along . . . at least long enough to type and post this story . . .

**Cole: **But the point of this chapter is us NOT getting along.

**Chiro: **I agree with my twin for once.

**Tauria: **JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER AND QUIT PROVING ME WRONG.

**Cole: **You don't have to yell . . .

**Chiro and Cole: **Tauria owns nothing but the plot and OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

Skeleton King and his army moved towards the city.

_'Finally! I will conquer Shuggazoom City without the boy and those pesky simians getting in my way.'_ He laughed darkly.

The citizens began to run in fear, scattering all over the city. Cole smirked, and then flew into the air. Unlike Chiro, Cole could fly without a jet pack. Of course, this wasn't one of his natural powers. It was a power that Skeleton King had given him.

He flew above the city, watching where the citizens went. He wasn't paying attention to anything else, being so arrogant that he was the only one in the sky.

There was a sight noise in the background, he ignored it. Then, there was a sharp blow to his back, and he had to struggle to regain flight. He turned, and there was . . . . the Hyper Force!

"Chiro."

"Hello, Cole. Thought you got rid of us, didn't you?"

Cole sneered. "Apparently, it's not evil that never leaves for good, but apparently, it is those who wish evil not to be."

Chiro smiled. "Of course we don't stay down, Cole. I learned from Antauri that evil cannot exist without good. It's just impossible. Besides, you know that you wanted a battle, and not this."

Cole's eyes narrowed. "Well, let's get to the battle, and cut the talk, shall we?"

Chiro shrugged. "Okay. Chiro Spearo!" Cole easily swerved out of the way.

Cole attacked Chiro, Chiro was barely able to dodge.

Cole smirked and attacked again, using none of his natural powers, only the ones gifted to him by Skeleton King.

"Monkey Team! Go! Stop Skeleton King! I'll handle Cole!" Chiro said.

"Are you sure?" Antauri said worriedly.

"I'm positive."

"Okay . . ." the Monkey Team went to fight Skeleton King. Chiro continued to fight Cole. Cole was better then Chiro had expected. The most Chiro had expected was maybe a few energy blasts, maybe a bit of aim. . .but instead, Cole's aim was better then Chiro's.

Cole smirked, knowing that he had surprised Chiro. He still only used the powers that Skeleton King had given him.

Chiro tried all of his powers except the Inner Primate. "What do you say we continue this fight on the ground!"

"Why not?"

Once they were on the ground, Chiro activated the Inner Primate and he and Cole continued their fight. Cole was more on the losing side this time.

_With the Monkey Team_

The Monkey Team had split into groups. Otto, Sprx, and Nova went to help the citizens, and Antauri and Gibson went to fight Skeleton King and his massive army.

Nova and Sprx rescued the citizens from Formless, and once they had gathered up large group of them, they took them to Otto, who put them in the hidden fortress.

Antauri and Gibson fought as many of the wave of Formless as possible while Chiro fought Cole. It seemed as if the good side was going to lose . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, there you go.

**Cole: **Am I gonna lose?

**Tauria: **Probably.

**Cole: **Do you even know?

**Tauria: **I know that the good side is going to win.

**Chiro: **But you have no idea how, do you?

**Tauria: **No . . . and why is it you only get along to get on my nerves?

**Cole: **Because it's fun.

**Chiro: **Because you yell at him and it's funny.

**Tauria: **I am gonna yell at both of you.

**Chiro: **Hey, Cole, what do you say we send the story off?

**Cole: **I say, we do it . . ._now._

**Chiro: **Perfect!

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave review!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Cole: **Tauria, you have some apologizing to do. To me, the readers, and unfortunately, Chiro.

**Tauria: **Yeah, I know Cole. I haven't updated in over a month now. But I can explain. I've been working on a story called _How It All Came To Be_, plus one on a different account called _A Tale of Two Rebels_, and then a MCS story called _Meeting Chiro's "Sister" Book Two: Biological. _I also had major writer's block for _Chosen For Evil_, _A New Ruler, _and _New Beginnings_. Also, I've been out of the house a lot lately. And then, I got super freaked out because I found a three inch, maybe two inch bug IN MY FREAKIN' PANTS!

**Cole: **You found a bug . . . . in your pants? -snickers-

**Chiro: **Okay, even I have to laugh at that one. -Both boys begin laughing-

**Tauria: **-glares- IT'S NOT FUNNY! -huffs indignantly- You boys are SO immature!

**Cole: **Us? Who was the one CRYING because she found a bug in her pants? Who was the one who had to get out of the shower because of a little spider?

**Tauria: **Okay, now, I am freakin' TERRIFIED of spiders. Plus, the bug was BIG. It even creeped Mom out. And even Anna panicked. So shut your mouth and do the darn disclaimer!

**Cole and Chiro: **-continue to snicker as they do the disclaimer- Tauria does not own SMRT or anything else belonging to someone else.

**Tauria: **-mutters- and I wish I didn't own Cole . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_With Chiro and Cole_

Cole dodged the Inner Primate's attacks for as long as he could. He only used the powers Skeleton King had gifted to him. Chiro, finding that it was easier to fight his brother now, smirked. He considered taunting his brother, making him mad, but it seemed as if Cole had a different plan in mind. Cole gave up on only using powers the dark king had given him. His hyper mode changed, but only a bit. He felt that he may as well fully go into the hyper mode so that he could best Chiro.

Chiro blinked. The white on Cole's uniform had become black, the black in his hair had turned white. Cole turned and smiled at his twin. "Not what you expected, is it?" Chiro wordlessly shook his head, not even bothering to try to pretend that he wasn't shocked. If there were more powers he had not used yet, then the powers he had used before were not as powerful. Chiro almost sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't the bad guys _not _change every time you thought you had the upper hand?

Cole smiled and pulled back his arm. He didn't say a word as he shot a lightening bolt at Chiro's face. The lightening bolt was nowhere near a normal lightening bolt, though. It was pure dark electricity. The lightening bolt made contact with the Inner Primate and dissolved. Chiro thought he was safe . . . until the Inner Primate disappeared from him. He fell to the ground, discovering he was greatly weakened now. Cole smirked. "Rise, brother. We have a fight to continue, you and I." Chiro glared and stood. But every time he attacked Cole, his brother had an attack that was a darker and more powerful version of Chiro's. Chiro wondered how he was going to win this . . .

_With the Monkey Team_

Antauri sensed that Chiro was in distress. When he glanced over at the two, it seemed as if Chiro was losing. Antauri could not go and help him because he was engaged in combat with the Formless, and he could not leave Gibson to fight alone. He continued to fight, desperately praying and hoping that Chiro would be alright. Sprx, Nova, and Otto had rounded up the last of the citizens and put them safely in the Hidden Fortress. Then, they went to help Antauri and Gibson fight the Formless. They were all worried about Chiro, but he had told them to fight the Formless . . . so fight the Formless they would. Mandarin soon arrived with another army of Formless. Nova grinned at the challenge and Sprx groaned at the thought of having to fight all of the Formless and without the Robot.

"We need the Robot!" Otto yelled. Antauri nodded. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and summoned the Robot to them. The Robot would soon be there. They continued to fight, feeling more and more exhausted.

_With Chiro and Cole_

Chiro felt the same. He was being forced back to the Zone of Wasted Years as he fought Cole. He needed something that would allow him to beat Cole. He knew that he would look like a coward . . . but he had an idea . . . so he ran into the forest, counting on luck, fate, or whatever controlled the choice Cole would make. He just hoped it was the choice to follow. Luckily, the favor was with Chiro as Cole turned to follow, rising into the air and flying after him. Skeleton King had told him to stop Chiro, and stop Chiro he would. Chiro led him deep within the Zone of Wasted Years . . . and into the Savage Lands . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Hm . . . I wonder what Chiro has up his sleeve . . .

**Chiro: **Please tell me you know and that's just to spark the curiosity of the readers even more . . .

**Tauria: **I know . . . sorta . . . I have a vague idea . . .

**Cole: **Great! Our fate is in the hands of an idiot!

**Tauria: **1. Are you in anyway related to Anna's Troll? 2. I AM NOT AN IDIOT GOSH DARN IT! 3. I know the ending and some of how I am gonna get there, so zip it.

**Cole: **1. Who is Anna's Troll? 2. Yes ma'am! Don't kill me. 3. Same as before.

**Chiro: **1. I'll let Tauria explain. 2._Now _he remembers she has the power to do that.

**Tauria: **1. -sighs- never mind, Cole. 2. I'm not gonna kill you! But you have three options that I am not naming here just yet. I'm gonna start a poll on it.

**Cole: **I'm just gonna respond to 2. And to that I say: o.O

**Tauria: **Just send us off, would ya?

**Chiro: **Yes ma'am . . . -mutters- I'm just glad I'm about not to have to work with that idiot anymore . . .

**Cole: **I HEARD THAT!

**Tauria: **BOYS JUST SEND US OFF AND ARGUE LATER! YOU'RE GIVEN ME A DANG HEADACHE!

**Cole and Chiro: **Please review!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Tauria: **Here is Chapter Nineteen! :DD

**Cole: **I don't like how little I know about what is going on with me right now.

**Chiro: _-_**sarcastically says- Well, that's a surprise! Cole knows little . . . who could guess?

**Cole: **-scowls- Oh, shut up Chiro. You don't know much about what is going on either! Besides, I know more then you!

**Chiro: **I'll be right back.

**Cole: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT or anything else belonging to someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_With Chiro and Cole_**  
><strong>

Trees flew by Chiro as he ran through the Savage Lands. He narrowly avoided rivers and lakes full of ooze and black water. He was hoping to lose Cole so that Cole would have to land and follow his footprints, and so he would be slowed down and Chiro would gain more time. Unfortunately for Chiro, Cole had a tracking power that he had practiced and practiced with until he was quite good at it.

Chiro did reach the Alchemist's lab long before Cole considering Cole could fly, but Cole had been attacked in the air by flying Formless. Chiro desperately looked for anything that could possibly help him stop Cole. He was about to panic because he saw nothing as he looked through the lab.

Then, he looked towards a wall he knew had once contained weapons, thanks to Captain Shuggazoom's vivid tales of the Alchemist and his adventures. He saw a tranquilizer gun. He ran over and grabbed it. It was an older model, but that was to be expected. It had only one dart in it.

He had one chance to get Cole. One chance to stop his brother. One chance to win. He took a deep breath._ 'No pressure, right?' _He laughed silently. Then, he hid, and desperately hoped that all of his training with the Monkey Team would pay off and help him hit his target. He knew he had usually hit them in the past, but not in a battle like this. If he missed, then Cole . . .

* * *

><p><em>With the Monkey Team<em>

Fighting the Formless, the team had not seen Chiro lead Cole into the Zone of Wasted Years. Antauri looked up to check on Chiro, and upon not seeing him there, grew worried. He began to fight the Formless with harder attacks. The attack may have required more energy, but Antauri was worried about Chiro. He had full confidence that Chiro knew what he was doing, but he still worried for him.

Sprx also noticed Chiro's disappearance. He also noticed Antauri's increased attacks. Sprx, too, began using more powerful attacks, trying to get as many Formless as possible with one attack. He, too, felt the drain on his energy, but he wanted to find Chiro. To make sure he would be alright.

Nova, Otto, and Gibson all followed Sprx and Antauri's lead when they saw that Chiro and Cole had disappeared. They fought faster as well. And although they were getting through the wave of Formless faster, they were also draining their energy more, and feeling more exhausted then they had been before. Then, the Robot arrived. The monkeys would have cheered if they weren't so exhausted. They quickly ran into the Robot and began fighting the Formless that way.

The Formless all began to join together. There were soon several very large Formless fighting the Robot. The monkeys began to fight them. Skeleton King and Mandarin cackled evilly below. The team sent a call to their allies. The allies were in various places through out the planet of Shuggazoom, destroying Skeleton King's troops that ventured out there, considering it had been relatively quiet for a while.

* * *

><p><em>With the civilians of Shuggazoom <em>

Deep below the battle, the citizens of Shuggazoom rested safely in the Hidden Fortress that had been modified for their use once the war with Skeleton King had gotten worse. They were able to watch the battle using a large screen that Otto had installed specifically for this reason. They gasped at what was happening, and they too noticed the young heroes absence. They worried greatly and hoped and prayed desperately for all of their safety.

They all exchanged glances. They may all have had their differences, but they were all the same in the facts that they cared about the Hyper Force; and that they had each been saved by the Hyper Force. Seeing this battle where all of the Hyper Force was being beaten so badly, they remembered how much they had done for Shuggazoom. They had to do _something _to help in the future . . . But what? And, they really would have to set up a holiday for when the whole war was won. _That _they knew could be done . . . and quickly.

Several of Chiro's friends resolved not to be as hard on him for a while . . . particularly Simon. They all continued to watch in worry as their heroes became even more bruised and beaten.

* * *

><p><em>With the Allies<em>

They had been worried when Skeleton King's troops had retreated. They understood what had happened now. They all formed together, and headed towards the city to help the Monkey Team. When they got there, the monkeys hurriedly explained that Chiro was fighting Cole and that they would explain who Cole was later, but that right now, they needed help fighting the large Formless.

Upon seeing the army of allies, two of the giant Formless became an army again and began fighting the allies. Mandarin and Skeleton King all watched from where they stood on the very edge of the city. The Formless number was weakening, but Skeleton King had a fresh army being prepared at his fortress. And soon it would venture onto the battlefield and the monkeys would be overwhelmed.

* * *

><p><em>With Skeleton King and Mandarin<em>

"Without the boy, they are weak," Skeleton King sneered.

Mandarin smirked. "Of course, master. They have come to rely on him too much."

Skeleton King cackled. "We should have done this long ago." Cold, evil joy rested on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>And there ya go! I hope you liked it!

**Chiro: **-comes back from the kitchen with a frying pan- So . . . as you were saying Cole?

**Cole: **Oh . . . would you look at that! It's time to send the story off!

**Chiro: **I love this frying pan . . .

**Cole and Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Tauria: **Yay! Another chapter of Chosen For Evil!

**Cole: **-_- I hate you Tauria.

**Chiro: **Why do you hate Tauria?

**Cole: **I do not like my back story! It's stupid and it doesn't fit me!

**Chiro: **o_O Um . . . . okay then . . . please continue, and remember! Tauria owns nothing but the plot and the OCs, or in this case, OC.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_With Chiro and Cole_

_Chiro's P.o.V_

I didn't feel safe hidden in the Alchemist's lab . . . I felt that something was going to go wrong. I wondered if I was going to miss . . . or if he was going to capture me . . . I didn't know . . . And I didn't like this feeling. I mentally sighed, and then clutched the tranq gun tighter. I mentally went over Cole's powers in my head. He could mimic my powers, but turn them into darker, more powerful energy. He could fly, and he could shoot dark energy. I frowned. This was going to be hard . . . And something just didn't seem right . . . There was something missing. But what? What could I be missing?

I went over my plan again. I saw a lot of holes, a lot of ways it could go wrong. But those were because a lot of my plan relied on chance . . . I still didn't see the flaw my instincts named. What could it be? Why were my instincts nagging at me? Why? I let out a sigh. There was no point in going over and over this in my head. I will just have to toughen up, and go ahead with my plan.

I closed my eyes and meditated a little, calming my mind and body. If I was all tense up like I am now, I would definitely miss. I needed to calm down, and trust in my training with the monkey team. That's what I needed to do . . . as long as I trusted in that . . . I'd be okay, right? Right. I opened my eyes and started paying more attention. Cole would be here any moment now.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cole's P.o.V<span>_

I finally defeated the darn birds, and began tracking Chiro's footprints to a . . . random lab in the middle of a forest? I blinked and shook my head. This must've been the Alchemist's labs those cybernetic rats were talking about while I lived there. I entered. Supposedly, this is where the monkeys were created, and if my brother was to be believed, where Antauri was reborn. It was also where Skeleton King was created, if I had heard the old man right. I looked around. There was no way my tracking power would work in here without me looking like a complete idiot.

I smirked cockily. There was no way my brother could stop me. I don't know why he led me here. There was no way he could possibly stop me with any of the weapons that resided in here. I shook my head. My brother was a fool. I was glad I was not ordered to give him a chance to join us. I took a deep breath. I thought about what gave me my non-Skeleton-King-given-powers. Antauri had gone on and on about something called the Power Primate everyday to the team and Chiro. I listened only to see if I could gain any information to help me. From what I'd heard I assumed, Chiro's green monkey form he had use earlier was the Inner Primate.

My powers were also Power Primate sourced. Before I met the Skeleton King . . . I had been on a path to . . . dare I say it . . . good. I had studied with the Varon Mystics. I had truly regretted what I had done back on Shuggazoom. As I had studied, I had heard about the two prodigal students, Antauri and Mandarin. Apparently, Mandarin had joined with the dark force of a prophecy. Antauri had kept with the light side, and apparently began training the Chosen One, the one destined to end the dark force, and be the most powerful with the Power Primate, and as he did that, the old leader, Master Xan, had turned against us. I remembered that day well, though I got no glimpse of the heroes, only hearing whispered tales, and a rumor I was desperate to seek the truth about.

I went to the leader of the Varons. I asked him if I could have permission to visit Antauri. I wanted to gain more training, that he could possibly have given me. He agreed, although I cannot recall what he said, and I set out, although most of my journey is lost to my memories now. I was captured by Skeleton King, and he showed me my _true _purpose. What I _should _be doing. I became his willing pupil. He trained me in all that I needed to know to be of the best use to him. Still . . . part of me said that that wasn't my purpose . . . that I should have stayed good . . . that I should have been true to my training . . .

I shook my head of the memories. Now was no time to be nostalgic. I explored the lab, and then somebody jumped out at me. It was Chiro! I blinked. I frowned. He was carrying a tranq gun. He fired, and I mimicked the power. A more powerful, dark blast hit him, and then a less powerful, not dark blast hit me. The whole world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>With the Monkey Team and Allies<em>

_Antauri's P.o.V_

I sensed that Chiro was worrying over something as I sat in the Brain Scrambler. He seemed to be second guessing himself. I continued to fight, well, more of pressing buttons that shot weapons at the enemy. For fifteen minutes, Chiro seemed to be over thinking, and trying to figure out something he missed. Then, he seemed to realize that this was getting him nowhere. He began to do half-meditation. He stayed aware, but traveled within to calm himself. I gently pushed some extra hope, and courage, and belief into the boy's mind. He seemed revitalized and waited for Cole.

As I fought, I thought about something that had been bothering me for quite sometime now. The new master of the Varons had called one day, asking if he could send one of his students for my training. I had agreed, and had been expecting him. Then, the master had called again, and told me that they had lost contact with him around a sector near Skeleton King. We had been near there, and we looked, but found no one. Not even Skeleton King. I wondered what ever could have happened to him . . .

Then, something happened. Chiro had apparently executed his plan, and he had been injured. I notified the others. I asked the Robot if he could fight the Formless while we rescued Chiro, and he agreed. Then, we set off to find Chiro and Cole.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Hm . . .

**Cole: **SEE! BAD BACKS TORY!

**Chiro: **Cole, your backstory is fine. It fits you fine! However, I am not sure where Tauria is going with this. Tauria?

**Tauria: **I have a point with this, I promise you I do. I just . . . only have the first half of the next chapter planned out. If all goes right, I am going to end _Chosen For Evil _on the next chapter, that I want to get posted today. But I'm stuck.

**Chiro: **As to whether or not Cole will revert back to his old self, the Varon Mystic self, I mean?

**Tauria: **Yep! Any suggestions would be nice.

**Cole: **OOH! OOH! I GOT ONE! How about . . . I STAY EVIL?

**Tauria: **Shush Cole. Now, one or both of you please send us off.

**Chiro: **Don't you have an announcement?

**Tauria: **OH YEAH! I do. I am not going to do the poll that I said I was going to do. I changed my mind. Mainly because I narrowed down the choices to the above ones.

**Chiro: **Okay. Now . . . Please leave a review!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Tauria: **Wow, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update! Wow . . . Anyway, here is a new chapter of Chosen For Evil, and sadly, it is not the last chapter as I had hoped it would have been.

**Cole: **I still hate Tauria.

**Chiro: **-rolls eyes- Cole, you're such an idiot.

**Cole: **As I have said before, I am a genius.

**Chiro: **You're insane. THAT'S your problem. Anyway, please enjoy, and remember, Tauria does not own SRMT. **  
><strong>

**Chapter Twenty-One **

Chiro awoke in the Alchemist's lab with the Monkey Team there, Antauri sat next to him, hovering in midair as they discussed something, not noticing that Chiro had awakened.

"We shouldn't have tended to him! He works for Skeleton King! Skeleton King could tend to him! Why did we have to?" Sprx asked Antauri.

"Sprx, although I agree with you in the fact that Skeleton King could have tended to to him, we need to interrogate him for information. Plus, I believe that the two are tied. Chiro may heal more quickly if Cole does as well."

"But Chiro was hit with the more powerful blast!" Sprx protested. "I don't think it would have helped!"

"Have faith," Antauri said.

Chiro grew tired of the arguing, so he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Sprx doesn't agree that we should have tended to Cole. We did because he seems to heal as fast as you do, and because you heal very quickly, I thought that your healing abilities may have been tied considering what I sensed, so together your abilities would heal you within a very short time," Antauri said.

Chiro nodded. "That is the way it was before when we were little. I don't know about now, because we've been apart for so long."

Antauri smiled. "How do you feel Chiro?"

"A little out of the loop, and kind of dizzy, but that's it."

Antauri nodded. "Well, that's not as bad as it could have been, considering you were hit pretty hard."

"Yeah, Cole can throw back anything that hits him, and make it tons more powerful apparently. I didn't realize that he would be able to do that with tranquilizer too, but apparently he can."

Antauri nodded again. "He must have discovered these powers at the same time we introduced you to yours."

Chiro nodded. "I guess. But, some of his powers seemed to be of a darker nature, like when he flew. That power didn't seem to come from him."

"Skeleton King must have given him some powers. Not unusual. After all throughout the time we've fought him, he has often given those lesser then him powers."

Chiro nodded. "That is true."

Antauri smiled. "Cole is also directly tied to Skeleton King through those powers. If we can cut off the connection between Cole and Skeleton King, then maybe we can weaken them both enough to strike."

"How do we cut off the connection?"

"I will enter Cole's mind, and cut it off."

"No, Antauri, I'll do it. It'll be easier for me because he's my twin." Chiro said softly.

Antauri nodded.

Chiro closed his eyes and sat up. He began to meditate. He entered Cole's mind, and he looked for the connection. He found many memories, and many of them he did not expect to find. Soon, he found a block of a darker nature. He slid under it, and found _hidden _memories. Within the block, there was _another _block. He slid under it, unnoticed. In it, he found a single memory, and in this memory, contained the connection that connected Cole, to Skeleton King. Chiro entered this memory, and became a spectator of events that had already happened as he became one with Cole in his memory.

_Cole was walking within a crystal world. He was good, and he honestly seemed to be happy. He walked up to a crystal temple. He entered, bowing before two masters that lived within this temple. As he walked, Cole heard snippets of conversation about how the Monkey Team had defeated Master Xan, and set the Varon's free of Skeleton King's curse. _

_Cole entered a room that Chiro vividly remembered fighting in, and giving up his power. Cole bowed before the new master that held sway over the Varons. "Master, I wish to go back to Shuggazoom City. I want to see if the rumors are true, and if my brother is truly the leader of the Hyper Force. I also want to seek training from Antauri." _

_"Very well Cole. Be careful, though. Skeleton King still roams those parts. You must not fall under his influence. Antauri is wise, and he shall meet you on Ranger Seven. If you do not arrive, he will contact me, and I will assume that you are either headed back here, or have been swayed under Skeleton King's influence." _

_Cole bowed again. "I know master. I shall be very careful. But . . . what if I _do _join him? Against my own will?" _

_"Here," the Varon leader handed him a necklace. One of the jewels used to build the temple hung on the thread. "Once you put this on, only the Chosen One shall be able to take it off. He shall know what to do. It will hide what I have said to you, and whether or not you joined Skeleton King on your own. The Chosen One shall be able to use it instinctively, for the knowledge has been lost to us. Even Antauri knows not how to use this. Trust in fate, and we shall see what place it has chosen for _you _in this Universe." _

_Cole nodded. "Thank you, wise master." He took the necklace and put it on. "I wear this with pride." _

_"Now, set off. Have a safe journey." _

_"I shall try master." And Cole left. He set off for Shuggazoom. On the way there, he was intercepted by Skeleton King. He was tortured, long and painfully to join him, and finally he agreed._

_Chiro blinked, and quickly cut off the link.  
><em>

He came out of meditation and then ran over to Cole. He found the necklace, and took it off of Cole.

Antauri gasped. "Is that one of the crystals from Koroladol?"

"Yes." Chiro closed his hand around the crystal and closed his eyes. 

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I know at least half of what is going to happen in the next chapter. However, I don't know if Chiro fails or succeeds. SO, the next chapter may not be the last chapter either, but I can hope :DD And, while I'm talking, my sister, sprx77fan01, has made a story called Valentine's Day. You can find her under my list of favorite authors, and please read and review her story. She works very hard on it, and only Anna and I have reviewed.

**Cole: **Blah, Blah, Blah.

**Chiro: **Oh, shut up insane-idiot-who-thinks-he's-a-genius.

**Cole: **-_-

**Tauria: **Boys?

**Cole and Chiro: **PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Tauria: **I'm back! I looked at my update times and realized that I haven't updated _Chosen For Evil _for three months. I had sudden inspiration and here is the last chapter. Cole isn't to happy with me right now, and Chiro isn't sure what to think so neither of them are going to comment today.

**Antauri: **However, I will. Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two<strong>

As Chiro's fist closed around the crystal he was sucked into it. Everything here glowed the green of the Power Primate. He walked around the green of the crystal. It was almost a pleasant experience. But he was not there to enjoy the scenery, although the crystal statues were beautiful. The crystal walls gave his pale skin a greenish glow, almost making him look like some sort of Power Primate savior. He would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that he was concerned greatly for his brother. He wondered how Cole had been able to stand knowing that he was trapped in this crystal while his body had been carrying out Skeleton King's orders. He wondered if Cole had even changed at all. Something told him that Cole was inside, and that if he got him out of the crystal, the corrupted Cole would no longer be corrupted. Chiro broke into a run, towards the center of the crystal. When he had looked at it, he had seen something dark and shadowy in there, almost like a figure. As he ran, he noticed something in the crystal, something that would help him greatly.

He finally reached the center of the crystal, and then, there, sitting before him, meditating, was his twin brother. His ice blue eyes were closed, and some of the spikes from his spiky black hair that the twins had always been known for fell into his face, obscuring part of his face so he almost looked evil. But Chiro knew better, or at least he thought he did. Cole was not as pale as his twin, and the greenish glow did not reflect off his skin.

"Cole?" Chiro said, wondering what he was mediating about.

Cole opened his eyes, revealing ice blue eyes that were not as cold and cruel as they had once been, or as they were in his corrupted body. Cole stood. "Chiro! What are you doing here? Don't tell me Skeleton King captured you too!" He seemed concerned, and he did not say what he was really thinking, which was, _'Don't say that _I _got you . . .' _He wasn't sure what he would do if he found out he had captured his own twin brother. He did not dare let himself believe that Chiro was the Chosen One. Part of him hoped he wasn't so that he wouldn't be in danger.

Chiro shook his head. "He didn't. I have come in here because that is what felt right. I am the Chosen One, Cole."

Cole's eyes widened, and he seemed in awe of the twin he had once looked down on when they were younger. He almost took a step back, but did not want to offend his brother by making him think he was scared of him, although he was. "So it _is_ true then! You are leader of the Hyper Force, savior of the Varons and the rest of the Universe!"

"Yes. But right _now_ we are focused on getting you out of here." Chiro's sapphire blue eyes seemed to say, _Not now. We can catch up on all of this later. _

"I should have been more careful." Cole gave an apologetic smile, sincerely meaning it.

Chiro gave a reassuring smile. "It will be alright." He looked around. "Well. It seems to have a pretty powerful enchantment over it, this crystal does."

Cole nodded. "Without it, I surely would have been lost."

"Not lost, brother, but certainly more hard to recover. Tell me, the power where you can throw things back, except more powerful, is that a natural power or one Skeleton King gave you?"

"Natural. But he corrupted it."

"Within here, though, it would still be pure, right?"

Cole thought a moment. "I believe so. But my Master said to just let you do what you felt was right."

Chiro nodded. He hated it when people told him that sometimes. Occasionally he just wanted real answers, but he knew that he wasn't going to get any that day. Nor would he ever when it actually came down to it. He led Cole over to the part of the crystal that seemed kind of dim. Here was where he did not want his orders to be questioned, but he knew they would be. It was inevitable. They always said to trust in his feelings and then when he really was sure he was right, he was always questioned.

"I'm going to use my Monkey Fu, and I want you to shoot it back at me, and make it as powerful as you can. And before you argue, remember, here, I am a mental image. I am nothing more."

Cole hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright. I'll do it." He got ready.

Chiro took a deep breath. He shot Monkey Fu, and hoped everything would go the way he wanted it to. Although he knew that was seldom what happened. He felt Cole push it back at him, and he knew that he had lied to his brother. It was going to affect him when he awoke. He would probably have a killer headache . . . He also assumed he was going to be unconscious for a few days. He hoped the monkeys wouldn't freak out. He stayed for as long as he could, as he watched Cole slip back into his body, where he would have to fight for control over the corrupted part of him. Chiro then allowed himself to slip back into his own body.

Chiro was able to regain consciousness long enough to look up at the monkey team as he fell away from Cole's body. Antauri caught him, and Chiro found enough strength to look up at him and say, "I did it . . . now I need . . . I need sleep . . ." Before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cole was slowly gaining the upper hand over his corrupted self. He knew it would take a while and was glad that the Varon Mystics had taught him how to be patient. It took a whole day, but he won, and regained control over his body. At first, he panicked, not knowing where he was. He didn't like the cold metal of the table beneath his back. He felt the presences of the monkeys as all the memories came flooding back. He tried not to let the emotions touch his face. He didn't want them to know he was awake yet. They might tried to subdue him before he saw Chiro. He twitched his fingers first, deciding to take it slow. He had been gone for so long, that his own body was now a stranger to him. He twitched his foot, and slowly opened his eyes and sat up.<p>

Immediately, every monkey had out there weapons, but Cole paid no attention. He saw only that his brother was paler then he remembered him being, and that he was laying on a med table, asleep. He frowned. "Chiro!" He cried out, thinking about how it was all his fault.

"Cole," Antauri said softly. "He will be alright." He sensed the young one's distress, and attempted to calm him down.

Cole nodded, feeling Antauri's concern, and knowing that he may not have trusted him but he was still attempting to comfort him.

"What happened?" Sprx asked. "One minute, the kid touched the crystal, the next minute it's like he's meditating, and then there is a glowing green light, the kid's eyes open, he says he did it, and then a day later you wake up!"

Cole shrugged. "Well . . . see . . . the story really and truthfully starts a long time ago. Back when me and Chiro were kids. Chiro and I were inseparable, as twins often are, and we did almost everything together. And I'm talking about when we were _really _little. Like, six years old. We did everything together. But on our seventh birthday, I snuck away, wanting to find out what it was like on my own. I had always been the more adventurous twin. When I did that, I felt a strange feeling come over me, and it wasn't that longing to be back around my twin like I usually got when I attempted this. Chiro never worried when I left, knowing that I would always return. Although it always appeared to people that I was the more dominant twin, they were wrong. Me being outgoing and bossing everyone around was my way of compensating for the fact that even though I was older, Chiro was the true dominant twin. Anyway, he never worried when I left, because I always returned, and would stick to his side. When the strange feeling overwhelmed me, I saw a little girl in training for the Varons. She was using the Power Primate. I grew very jealous. When I finally tore my eyes away, the feeling left, and the longing for my twin took it's place. I returned to Chiro, but every time I left his side that feeling came back. Soon I began to crave it, and then I became the person I was when I left Shuggazoom. The Varons were kind enough to take me in, and I was showed my wrongs. When you all defeated Master Xan, only then did I hear rumors about my brother being the Chosen One. I was already going to leave to be trained by Antauri and I was given permission to go earlier. I headed there, and was intercepted by Skeleton King. He tortured me and used his powers to corrupt me until I surrendered to him," Cole looked at each monkey in turn. He explained out the non corrupted part had sealed itself in the crystal and about how he had acquired the crystal. Then he told them what had happened when Chiro had come to rescue him.

Sprx's eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you. The kid wouldn't be stupid enough to do that!"

Antauri cocked his head to the side. "Think about it. That does sound an awful lot like Chiro. He sacrificed himself to save his brother. Although, like you Sprx, I have my doubts. But we will not know until Chiro awakens. Until then, we shall treat Cole as our prisoner, but we will be kind to him."

They nodded.

Cole sighed. _'Shoulda known they'd doubt me.'_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Chiro awoke. The monkeys questioned him about what Cole had said and Chiro declared that he was telling the truth. The monkeys nodded and allowed Cole to stay with them. Cole told them everything he knew about Skeleton King's fortress. Then, the day that the twins had been dreading arrived.<p>

Cole trudged to Chiro's room and knocked on the door.

Chiro opened it and welcomed Cole in.

"Chiro . . . you know I can't stay on Shuggazoom forever. I have to return to the Varons . . ."

Chiro nodded. "I know Cole . . . but do you have to leave so soon?"

"I just got a call from my old master . . . and he says that, yes, I do."

Chiro frowned. "Well . . . you'll come visit, right?"

Cole nodded. "And you me?"

Chiro also nodded. They hugged and then, being the brothers they were, challenged each other to one last video game competition. They tied, before Antauri had to turn it off and tell them to go to bed. They bade goodbye to each other the next morning and Cole returned to the Varons. They visited each other as much as possible, and all was well between the two, although they were not without their sibling fights. Occasionally, Cole got to stay for a whole week or two as Antauri carried on part of his training.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it's not really the ending that I expected to have. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I have considered doing a short little epilogue about when the twins are grown up . . . review and tell me if you want to see that or if you're happy with this ending.

**Cole: **I'm not happy with this ending.

**Chiro: **I'm not sure what I think.

**Tauria: **I know boys.

**Antauri: **But this is the ending that the story was given. I think it was a fine ending. Siblings reuniting is almost always a good thing.

**Tauria: **Thank you Antauri.

**Antauri, Chiro, and Cole: **Please leave a review!


End file.
